Currently known holders for media devices do not allow a user an extensive amount of positional flexibility when used in a laptop-style position with a keyboard. For example, known holders only allow the media device to be securely held in either one of a landscape mode or a portrait mode. Moreover, known holders permit the media device to be positioned only in preset angled positions with respect to the keyboard. By providing such a limited amount of adjustability, known holders prevent users from finding a working position that provides a maximum amount of comfort thereby jeopardizing work efficiency.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a holder for a media device that can be readily adjusted by a user so as to be supportable in both a landscape mode and a portrait mode. The need for ease of adjustability in such a holder also extends to setting the angled position of the media device with respect to the keyboard.